clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Hobo Cop
Hobo Cop was a character from the ClayFighter III prototype and one of the original ones made for this possible game for M2, which eventually became ClayFighter 63⅓. In the end, the character was the only cancelled from this game and the sequel ClayFighter: Sculptor's Cut. About the character Hobo Cop was a character in ClayFighter 63⅓, but cut from the final version for many reasons, the most well-believed being that he was too controversial. In early screen shots for ClayFighter 63 ⅓, Hobo Cop was said to use attacks based on alcohol as well as flashing his genitals. However, like many other fighters in this beta, attacks like this were probably removed (such as Lockjaw Pooch using urination or the Zappa Yow Yow boys eating their opponent alive). Despite the common belief that Earthworm Jim took Hobo Cop's place after he was removed, this information is not true as Earthworm Jim was hinted at being included in issue 97 of Nintendo Power Magazine, which included the Hobo Cop bio you can see below. His homestage would've been Rubbage Reef, which he would've shared with Lockjaw Pooch (also confirmed in Nintendo Power). His data can be found in the Clayfighter Extreme PSX demo and a short gameplay clip of his idle animation was posted online by Mike Mika, but the PSX demo has yet to be made available online. Hobo Cop's story HoboCop spent too many years on the force trying to forget the horrors of the job. Now he's a stagggering, swaying embarrassment to the badge. But even the lowest clayfighter has his dreams and his pride. Can HoboCop rise to the occasion and help Frosty to bring Kiln to justice? Extract taken from a gaming magazine. Moves (or what they would have been) *'Hopedo:' Back, Forward+punch *'Ho Butt:' Down, back+kick *'Lid Throw:' back, back, back+punch Trivia *Hobo Cop's name is a reference to the name of the main protagonist of the 1987 film, RoboCop. *Since it was to be a simultaneous release and being banned from the Nintendo 64 version, Hobo Cop being a selectable character in the PlayStation's ClayFighter Extreme beta hints he could be an exclusive character for that version. *Hobo Cop would be one of the characters of the Untitled ClayFighter 2016 Game and probably the most expected one. *In April's Fools Day of 2019, M.U.G.E.N creator Basara-kun, who also created Earthworm Jim and Blue Suede Goo for the engine, recreated Hobo Cop for this fighting game engine by using rips from gameplay videos of ClayFighter Extreme beta and screenshots from gaming magazines, instead of ripping the sprites from a leaked beta as he claimed in the release. The day after, he said about this character that "this is probably the only chance for all of us to play with HoboCop for real, or a recreation about how he would be for CF games." Gallery Clayfighter-64-hobo-cop-01.jpg|Hobo Cop in a gaming magazine with his story and movelist Screen7.jpg|Hobo Cop against T-Hoppy in a screenshot from ClayFighter III preview hobocop2.png|HoboCop as seen in M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Cancelled Characters Category:Evil characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters that have changed sides